Prison systems are overcrowded with abusers of alcohol and various drugs. These offenders are in prison to control and monitor their abuse of alcohol and various drugs. Current methods of determining alcohol use include Breathalyzer units of various types, some that use electronic testing of blood alcohol levels (BAC) and some that use fuel cell technology to determine blood alcohol levels. Other methods may also be used to determine levels of drug use, for example urine testing.